


simmering kiss

by x_oikawa_kinnie_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Getting Together, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Sloppy Makeouts, Stoner Suna Rintarou, i want to put more but that's really it, it should be a tag wtf, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_oikawa_kinnie_x/pseuds/x_oikawa_kinnie_x
Summary: Miya Osamu will be fine. He was just invited to hang out at his best friend-who-happens-to-be-his-crush's house. Alone. He'll be absolutely fine.Or, where Suna is a stoner and has to be a lil high to be emotionally vulnerable.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	simmering kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I don't smoke but most of my family does so I know a bit about it but don't come for me if I don't use the right terminology

Osamu was nervous. He wasn’t going to sugarcoat it, or lie. He was plain nervous to be hanging out,  _ alone _ , with his crush. It was nerve wracking and he wasn’t smooth or good with words like his brother. He didn’t speak often and when he did he often fumbled his words unless he didn't think about it too hard. But this was a crush, there is no way he’s  _ not  _ going to overthink this.

Still, he approaches the door to the Suna Family Household and finds himself fiddling with his hoodie strings instead of knocking. Finally, he pulls out his phone and texts his friend.

After a moment of wait, he sees the familiar face of Suna Rintarou.

“Hey,” the middle blocker smirks. “You look nervous.”

“I, uhm, I kind of am?” Osamu stutters as he walks into the house, taking off his shoes. “Pardon for the intrusion.”

“Eh, don’t worry too much about formality, no one else is home,” Rintarou shrugs. Osamu steps into the slippers he assumes were left out for him. “Also, you’ve known me, I don’t bite. Hard.”

No Osamu, do not think about Rintarou biting you.

“Where’re we hangin’ out?” Osamu forces out.

“Figured we’d smoke in my room for a bit and maybe get some snacks.

“Smoke?”

~

Smoke. That’s what the fog sitting over Rintarou’s room was. The heady scent of marijuana filled the air and Osamu forced himself not to cringe.

“Sorry, I was already smoking before you showed up,” The raven shrugs, flopping down on his bed, next to a lighter. “Go ahead and sit wherever.”

Osamu sits at the end of the bed. “I’ve never smoked before.”

“That’s truly a shame, you’re missin’ out,” Rintarou’s laughter sounds like bells to Osamu’s ears. “Do you wanna try?”

“Kinda.”

The middle blocker smirks, and sits up to face his nightstand, where a pipe, some buds and half a joint sits. “I’ll start you on the pipe since it’s what I started on.” Long, slender fingers tear the buds apart and pack them tightly into the pot. “So what you gotta do is hold this hole with your finger, put the pipe to your mouth, light the buds and inhale.” Rintarou demonstrates and Osamu swears the smoke forms devil horns around the ravens head. “Don’t take too big of a hit, and it’s okay to cough, you’re new.”

Osamu nods and gently takes the pipe and lighter from gentle fingers. Doing as instructed, he covers the hole on the side of the pipe with his hand, puts the pipe to his lips, lights it and inhales. Way too fuckin’ much.

He almost drops the pipe as he pulls it away from his coughing fit. “Yer insane fer not coughin after that,” the spiker states. “That’s awful.”

Rintarou lets out a quiet chuckle himself. “Try one more thing, would ya? I also kinda wanna try this.”

“Nothin’ can be worse than that,” Osamu coughs out, smoke still coming from behind his teeth.

“Just don’t freak out,” Rintarou smiles, taking a hit from the pipe.

“That doesn’t make me feel better,” Osamu sighs.

With little pause Rintarou pulls away from the pipe and presses his lips against the silver haired spiker. The motion makes him gasp, inhaling the smoke straight from Rintarou’s mouth. It doesn’t hit his chest as hard, and it goes down his windpipe like swallowing syrup, but it’s the best thing he’s ever experienced.

When Rintarou pulls away his eyes are wide as he watches the smoke pour from Osamu’s mouth and nose. The raven laughs. “That was nice.”

“Y-yeah,” Osamu blinks, still not used to the feeling of smoke. Before he knows it his teammate comes back to kiss him again, but the smoke never enters his mouth. He feels a buttocks land on his lap and hands grip the sides of his face. Kissing back, Osamu wraps his arms around the middle blocker's lithe waist and pulls him closer. Eventually he gets tired of tilting his face up and pulls away to press gentle kisses to the raven’s neck. “God you’re gorgeous.” 

“Hah,” Rintarou lets out a sigh, tugging at the spikers hair. “Hn, kiss me.”

“I am,” Osamu laughs before sucking at the skin of the ravens neck. In return Rintarou whines, and tugs Osamu’s head back up to kiss him properly. Osamu grunts, and turns to push the middle blocker into the bed. He kisses harder into his partners mouth as long legs wrap around his middle.

They slow down to exchange lazy kisses between each other, ignoring the fog of smoke that drifts around their heads. Finally, Osamu gets tired of holding himself up and flops to the side, pulling Rintarou to him with a single arm.

“That was better than the weed,” Osamu sighs.

“Some may disagree, but I don’t,” Rintarou chuckles, reaching behind him for the joint and the lighter. “I really like kissing you.”

“You should do it more often,” Osamu replies, before blushing.

“Yeah? That an invitation?”

“Uhm,” Osamu coughs, looking to the side. “Yes?”

“Then I’ll take it, any place you don’t wanna kiss me?” Rintarou laughs, taking a hit.

“You could kiss me in the middle of a gun fight and I’d surrender myself to you,” Osamu says before thinking. “Sorry that probably sounded weird.”

“A little, but oddly romantic,” Rintarou nuzzles closer. “Can I kiss you every time Atsumu talks about his ‘Omi-kun’?”

“If you don't, deals off.”

“Gotcha,” Rintarou smiles before taking a hit and reaching up to kiss Osamu. The smoke flows between them in swirls as they quickly become more interested in kissing each other than the high of THC. “Can I do more than just kiss you?” Rintarou asks, pulling away from the kiss. Osamu leaves small kisses along his jaw.

“Depends on what that is,” Osamu smiles. “And who else yer doin’ it with.”

Rintarou pouts. “Why would I ever wanna kiss someone else? Why would I want anyone else to hold me? Or someone else to let me cling to them whenever I feel like it.”

“That’s a lotta cute stuff, sweetheart,” Osamu sighs, making eye contact with the other male. “You only wanna do that wit’ me?”

“Well I definitely don’t wanna do it with the other one,” Rintarou scrunches his nose in disgust. “The twin with silver hair is much more my type.”

“And the stoner middle blocker is much more of mine,” Osamu blinks at his own words. Thinking out loud he asks: “Will you be mine?”

Rintarou’s face glows bright red at the question, and he finds himself flustered for the first time since the spiker arrived. “Would you let me?”

“Who else would I choose?” 

They’re both red with his words. Finally Rintarou reaches up again to the spiker, leaning further onto him.

They spend the rest of their afternoon with a smokey gaze and lazy kisses. Fits of giggles and quiet moments of comfort. And there’s nowhere else they’d rather be than with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this came from me having a desperate need to shotgun because smoke is the sexiest non-human thing on earth istg.


End file.
